The Box (Stark)
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Ideas float freely in the mind, some like smoke and others like a brick wall-we all have them and yet we can't box them. (A collection of Avengers story's involving Tony floating about on my computer) Rated M-Not all Chapters are rated M so each chapter will have a rating at the beginning.
1. The Seven Percent Solution

**Seven Percent**

**Summary**:

Tony thinks about Sherlock Holmes and gets a surprise visit which he very much dislikes.

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Avengers (Mavel) or Sherlock Holmes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)

(Kudos to Mister Robert Downy Jr. for his roles in both)

**Rating**:

T

**Warning**:

Drug Use

* * *

Seven percent solution-Sherlock Holmes had it right, maybe Sir Doyle had used cocaine or knew someone who used? Oh hell it really didn't matter now did it? Doyle was long dead and Sherlock Holmes with him.

"Sir, Captain Rodgers is here and asking to see you."

I huffed- well if it wasn't the old stick in the mud himself;

"Let him in."

I turned and started to fiddle with a project that had started to bore me. Why had I started this to begin with? What the hell was this again?

"Stark what the hell was the meaning of pissing off Clint?"

I rolled my head towards the sound of his voice, he sounded rather pissed off if anything;

"Hm?"

Heavy footsteps were all that warned me before Steve grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him;

"What did you take Tony?"

I pushed him away;

"I don't know what your talking about capicle."

The growl that tore from his throat startled me, he then proceeded to slam me into my work table.

"Tony this isn't debatable-What the hell did you take?"

I tried to push him away but with the super serum in his veins and the seven percent in mine-I didn't have a snowballs chance in hell.

"Alcohol."

Steve slammed me back down again;

"Alright alright cap! Keep your knickers on!"

His eyes narrowed and he gave me one of those 'talk now' looks. I really wasn't sure how he did it, I mean he really hadn't been part of the army for very long before he took the plunge into the ice.

"Well what was it Anthony?"

I gulped at that tone, so demanding!

"A seven percent solution."

He yanked my arms up and looked for the tattle tale mark the syringe would have left-had I used one, then quite rudely he pushed my face up so he could look at my nose. My deliver system was updated from such medieval techniques. I wasn't trying to look like a user, that would kill my reputation after all-people wouldn't trust me as Iron Man anymore, All they would see is someone trying to escape the world when that wasn't what I was doing.

"How did you take it?"

I smiled at his frown;

"I'm not telling."

He punched the table next to my head;

"Stark this isn't something you should be doing to your body."

What did it matter? It made everything so much clearer…It stimulated my mind, damn the physical problems that came with it.

"It's not your choice what I do with my body."

Steve twitched;

"Either tell me where your stash is or I'll tell Fury-you know what he'll do."

I rolled my eyes;

"He probably already knows, hell he knew about when I was dying so why not this?"

Steven shook his head;

"I don't care if he knows now or not-I'll get him to have us remove them from your property and confine you to your house till we know for sure it's out of your system."

I doubt he could actually do that-Fury wasn't one to be cowed after all.

"No you won't."

Another growl left his throat.

"You think I can't? Remember he made me the leader of the Avengers-I can have you removed from the roster."

Ah well I forgot about that some how.

"Jarvis where is Anthony's stash?"

Jarvis seemed to hesitate;

"Mister Rodgers…I cannot."

He was my computer after all he wouldn't tell on me.

"Jarvis please."

"The third drawer in the kitchen area."

Or maybe he would Jesus, never trust a computer to keep your secrets. Steve let me go and stalked towards the kitchen. Great, there goes my stash. I wasn't about to try and stop him. He frowned and pulled out my case, opening it he found the delivery system and a bottle of the solution. He looked pretty pissed as he walked away with them;

"Jarvis no matter what Anthony tells you don't let him out."

Damn.

"How are you feeling?"

I glared at Steve, what did he want now? He'd taken my stuff and stuck me down here for a few hours.

"Go to hell."

He shrugged;

"I just might."

I froze, what? Why would he go to hell?

"I want out."

He nodded;

"I had Fury take you off the roster for a bit."

Oh he did, did he? Great, now two things he'd taken from me.

"Why? You took what I had."

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but was good enough to keep himself in check;

"As if you couldn't get more?"

I sighed;

"I've had that stuff for awhile-I haven't needed to…not in a long time."

He shook his head;

"Don't tell me you waste that mind of yours to make it yourself."

I didn't have to.

"Look, you need to stop-god knows what its already done to you."

I didn't have to listen to this, he wasn't my parents-I was a grown man who could make my own decisions. After all what did it matter if I was using? It's not like I've ever had problems with it before and I had been using it on and off for years…

"Tony promise me you won't do it anymore."

I looked at him, why would I promise? I'd only break it.


	2. Green Clad Hero?

Green Clad Hero?

**Summary**:

Loki pays Antony Stark a visit, what he doesn't expect is Stark being attacked-He steps in, after all the mortal man amuses him.

**Rating**:

M

**Warning**:

Nonconsensual/Cussing

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V**

Three humans had him on his chest with his arms tied together behind his back, the three surrounding him laughed as he fought against them. They'd stripped him and as two held him down the third leered at his privates-were they going to rape him? No matter they wouldn't get that far now I was here.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

I pointed my staff at the man who loomed above Stark, he froze and Stark let out a strange whimper. The three backed off fairly quick;

"Your Loki!"

Only they were stupid, I was already at my wits end, and so I blasted the one I perceived as the leader leaving nothing of him. I issued my warning;

"Leave before I decide to kill all of you."

They ran away as if the very devil was on their heels;

"Jarvis?"

The voice stuttered to life, I wouldn't stoop so low as to ask Stark what exactly the voice was, I could ask Jarvis that at my leisure;

"Find out who they are, I'm sure your creator would like to press charges against them."

'He' squawked an affirmative and went silent, I checked on Stark and cut his bonds. He'd passed out at some point, I had been wrong about stopping though, they had brutalized Stark before I could stop them. The damned cowards.

"Jarvis lead me to his room so I can put him to rights."

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V**

"Come on squeal like a little piggy again!"

Dirt bag cawed at me, son of a bitch! I wiggled if I had only noticed sooner that Jarvis was being abnormally quite…I wouldn't be in this position; arms behind my back, the tie digging into the sensitive flesh of my back. I snarled at the two holding my shoulders and thighs;

"Shut up tubby!"

A heavy hand grabbed my hair and pulled up;

"Your in no position to order us around Stark."

Another chuckled and grabbed my butt;

"I'm sure your fond of having dick up your ass!"

I let out another angry growl and bucked trying to get away from these three morons who had some how had enough brain cells to take out Jarvis. I could hear my bare feet squeaking against the floor…like it was all underwater-the rush of blood nearly blotting everything else out.

"Oh look he likes playing ruff!"

One of the bastards cocks twitch against the back of my exposed thigh, I tried to pull away but another's nails bit into my flesh restraining me against the cold floor.

"Gods I'm gunna fuck you dry and your gunna scream like a woman!"

I shivered in revulsion and fear, suddenly the man shoved a finger completely in my ass. I did scream at the pain of the intrusion, and tried to pull away from the intruding appendage.

"ohh look the princess is bleeding!"

I would kill them, when I was free I would roast their bodies over an open flame and laugh as they slowly died. Then there was something bigger inside me, hands gripping my hips to pull me down with every upward thrust of what must have been the leaders dick. Another's hand reached down and pumped me harshly, the hand too tight. I couldn't let this happen I was fucking Iron Man! I thrashed a shoulder finally getting free of the sweat soaked hand that had held it and he pushed away;

"Fuck, god dammed it, grab him!"

The hands returned and a sharp pain to the side of my head made me reel as dark splotches began to over come me, God no-I couldn't black out now. Who knows what those fuckers would do to me! I fell into darkness…it was calming and soon I began to hear a voice calling out my name-it was so familiar…who was calling out to me? Why?

"Stark?"

I rolled over and winced at the pain in my lower back and my arms. I opened an eye and just about had a heart attack;

"Loki!"

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and scrabbled away from him- well attempted to before I fell on my butt.

"Ouch."

I shivered on the floor like some lost sheep as Loki rounded the bed.

"You shouldn't be up and moving-I may have healed your wounds but it doesn't mean get up and jump around like a crazed fool."

He gently- Seriously gently! Helped me up and back into bed.

"Master Loki, Miss Potts has come for Mister Stark, she wants me to direct her to him."

Loki frowned;

"Alright, I'll just step into another room-Stark what will you tell her?"

I shifted;

"That I got drunk and got into a fight."

He nodded and turned to leave the room;

"Loki?"

He paused and gave me a side look;

"Thanks."

Then he was gone. I wonder, why did he help me? Why was he here?

"Tony you missed-What happened to your face?"

I grinned at her;

"Hey pep, what happen to yours?"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed;

"So green and blue today?"

I snorted, actually that was a terrible idea as my nose gave a sharp twinge of pain;

"Yeah, got into a fight I guess-I'm really not too sure I was drunk after all."

She shook her ginger head and flopped a folder onto my lap;

"Sign these will you?"

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V**

That woman had to be a complete moron if she thought he'd only been in a fight-The bruises on his wrist were more than enough to point out he'd been tied up! Or was it normal for him? They did say he was a playboy after all…Still with the bruises all over him surly she'd be more worried than angry, than again she might not care that much about him. With a start I realized the path my thoughts were taking, why would I care if she noticed or not? Cared or not? When she went away I dithered, should I see how he was doing or leave?

"Loki?"

His voice was frightened, as if he was afraid I'd already left. I walked back in and he seemed truly relieved that I was still here. I really didn't see why this would be considering why I had come, considering what had happened the last time we met.

"Thanks Loki, for helping me…that was quite a surprise."

It was a surprise but I hadn't meant to save him, I had meant to give him a show of force. Bend him to my will, but I'd acted instinctually to defend him from his attackers. He took my silence as a means to keep blathering.

"I mean seriously you could have killed me, or do that hoodoo but you didn't…I really am grateful for the help."

I nodded;

"You are welcome Stark."

And I whisked myself away before I had anymore strange thoughts pop into my head.


	3. A Summer Visit

A Summer Visit

**Summary**:

Two Gods come for a visit-Tony's less than thrilled about it.

**Rating**:

T

**Warning**:

Bad Language

* * *

The quality of mercy is not strain'd, It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath.

-Portia to Shylock, _The Merchant of Venice_

* * *

Loki and Thor at my doorstep, well rooftop oh-whatever;

"The hell Thor?"

Thor looked ashamed of himself;

"My father wanted Loki to serve his sentence here in Mid-guard but I talked to the man of Fury and he told me no."

I almost snickered at his words, when would he start realizing that was so not the way we talked? But he had come to me, well I guess that meant that he thought I was powerful too? Or at least Fury wouldn't think about Thor coming to me for help-it wasn't like we'd gotten along when he first came. I mean we did fight after all.

"And you want me to do what? Tell Fury that we undermined him and Loki is here on earth?"

Thor shook his big dopy blond head;

"No, I don't want him to know- I wish to say that I am learning of the mortal world from you and that I am staying with you."

So he could be clever;

"Jeeze, and what do we tell him if your brother who isn't your brother gets loose and starts to destroy things?"

Loki didn't look at all offended but rather resigned;

"His punishment was rather like my own- I was unmade…changed into a mortal man."

So Loki was now mortal as mortal as anyone on earth.

"Alrighty then."

I led them to the door and inside my tower as if this was every day occurrence.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

"I see why he enjoys being around you."

I looked up from the pan I'd been swishing around, apparently if I really put my mind to it I could cook, and a couple of lessons didn't hurt. Loki was leaning against a wall towards the end of the kitchen and the beginning of the living room; He had great taste in clothes-my clothes were too small for him so I'd pitched in even more and let him pick clothes, since money wasn't an problem I'd just let him go nuts- though he didn't. But the button up and slacks actually made him look less imposing than his armor did. He often wandered around with no shoes but that was fine- it wasn't like he had any where to go.

"Hm?"

Loki sighed;

"Thor- I see why he likes you."

I snorted;

"I don't know, I don't think I've really charmed him all that much."

The smirk lingered on his face;

"You haven't the faintest clue as to what I'm alluding to do you?"

I frowned at the mage, what exactly was he getting at?

"Um nope not the faintest."

He chuckled;

"I think he has a crush on you."

A crush? He'd crush me that was for sure;

"Um yea no I don't think so."

He shook his head;

"You fought him-almost his equal with that suit of yours. I would be surprised if he didn't like you more that just a friend."

I'd be surprised if this wasn't one of Loki's pranks-for he and I had warred already with them. Honestly if Thor hadn't come loping out of the elevator I might have asked if Loki was high or something equally annoying;

"Brother- Tony!"

He seemed a little surprised still that his magic toting brother and I were getting along, but considering that Loki was good on his name as the god of mischief and I just loved getting in trouble…it was a great team up honestly. Loki was quicker of wit then I was and that was saying something. He still couldn't figure out some of my most basic equipment but he was better than Thor who had only mastered the toaster and the T.V remote. Him and his pop tarts and daytime soaps.

"You seem rather excited Blondie."

He seemed to gloss over the insult;

"I was simply greeting you."

Loki gave me a look that seemed to say 'I told you so'. Though honestly Thor had been gone for a few days to go see Jane.

***Random Time skip***

"Tony?"

I think I made a noise, but than again I was rather focused on fixing my suit;

"What?"

I hadn't heard a reply to my possibly imagined noise. Turning I was almost nose to chest with Thor, I yelped-yep not dignifying a yelp, I don't think I could. Thor grabbed my shoulders;

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I blinked;

"What did you want? I'm kind of busy."

He hesitated, seriously hadn't I just said I was busy?

"I'll come back later if you are that busy."

Stuffy old Asguardian.

"No, I mean I'm busy but I have a moment."

He still hadn't let me go.

"My brother tells me that he told you that I fancy you."

It came out in a rush so it took me a moment to figure out what he had said;  
"I knew he was pulling my leg."

Thor looked rather confused;

"Pulling?"

I waved a hand;

"Just a phrase for teasing."

Thor still looked confused;

"He wasn't jesting. Though I wish he hadn't said anything."

Wait, what? Seriously, Loki had been telling the truth-Thor had a…a crush on me? Next thing I knew Thor had grabbed my chin and was quite thoroughly showing me he had a big crush. His beard scrapped at my face and his hands held me steady as I wobbled for a moment, disoriented, confused, and very turned on. No one had ever kissed me like that, not once in my life-as if their life depended on my response. I groaned, Gripping the front of his armor; wow what was I doing? I pushed away;

"Wait, hold on-"

He seemed a bit confused;

"What about Jane? Hell Pepper will kill me!"

He shrugged;

"Mortals are very strange."

I snorted;

"Yeah and how is that?"

He frowns, as if he is unsure of how to proceed;

"I do not understand why this is a problem, on Asgaurd it is not in practice to have only one lover."

Ah, well then, he didn't know why we practiced monogamy while he practiced polygamy which worked for his people.

"We live shorter than you do…that and we tend to have ego's that get in the way-I suppose some people can do it but…"

But Pepper was going to skin me alive if this went any farther.

"Are you one of the people who cannot-"

I don't know what he was going to say because Pepper stepped into the room, oh god please don't tell me she saw any thing or heard any of the conversation!

"Thor would you please keep your mitts to yourself?"

He turned a rather interesting shade of red;

"If you wish it lady Pepper."

She put her hands on her hips;

"Now, Look I really don't care what you think you were doing but he's taken."

Thor gave me a half glance;

"Alright."

And he was strolling away;

"Tony?"

I looked at Pepper who seemed really confused;

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, Thor really seemed let down though and it bothered me, how far would he have taken that? Would we have just kissed or…or would we have had sex? And I really shouldn't be thinking of Thor with no clothes on…

"Um you know what I'll be back."

I wouldn't be anytime soon, she'd figure that out soon enough. Hopefully she didn't kill me too terribly.


	4. Sight

**Sight**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avengers/Don't own Ultimate Comics-Hawkeye**

**They are owned by Marvel!**

**Summary**:

Tony's blue, Clint's hurt, and they're both left behind while the other avengers are out dealing with the baddies.

**Rating**:

T

* * *

"Stark your grounded until I tell you your not, got it?"

And Fury was gone before I could even tell him I didn't get it and I sure as hell wasn't grounded;

"Ahhh, Tony don't do anything stupid alright? At least keep an eye on Barton won't you?"

Bruce was giving me a sheepish look, they needed his brain and maybe his muscle at some point so Steve, Natasha, and Thor were taking him along. But they didn't need Iron Man, well fuck.

"Why would I do that?"  
Bruce cringed;

"You didn't hear it from me but he was put on medical leave because of his wounds."

Oh great, a caged hawk. Just what I needed along with a side of bitchy super spy.

"Look I've got to go-"

I made a shooing motion with him, he dashed off or else Nat would take his head off. She was a surprisingly a stickler for time consumption. I decided I need a drink or two right now, hitting the bar I hadn't thought that Clint might just do the same since he was also off this mission too.

"Hey."

He looked at me, his eyes were red rimmed as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep-or crying but I wasn't about to ask;

"Hey."

I grabbed a random bottle and then took a seat next to him; His voice was rougher than normal. It was so much so that even I, who really was quite clueless about people and their behavior could tell he was having a rough time. Something about his wounds was bothering him, or maybe the fight itself?

"Bruce said you got hurt?"

He sighed;

"Yeah, some of my ribs were broken."

He didn't seem surprised that Bruce had told on him, then again I didn't often see Clint drink, and just maybe he'd already had too much?

"Well that doesn't seem too bad."

He nodded and took another sip of whatever it was he was drinking, it was amber and that's all I could tell. Just because I drink doesn't mean I can tell the difference on color alone.

"If it wasn't for the fact I knew who attacked me."

He knew the person?

"Oh?"

He nodded and set his cup down, the ice dancing merrily;

"I knew them a long time ago…I thought they were dead. Yet. Yet he attacked me."

So it was a guy, former friend? Family? I really didn't know him all that well.

"An old partner?"

He chuckled;

"Not the way me and Nat are."

Huh? Okay so I was smart with computers and stuff-but people just confused the hell out of me.

"What's that mean?"

Might as be forward about it. He gave me a long look;

"We were partners, just not the kind that fight the bad guys together."

Oh, oh! So a lover then…well I didn't know he was into guys!

"So you like guys huh?"

He snorted;

"There was a time I didn't care what I was sleeping with."

Rather much like I hadn't too. I poured another drink, What was really under that self assured façade? Were there many bones in his closet? This man was a mystery to me-hell so was Natasha-but she was a little more carefree when she was off duty unlike Clint who still mostly kept to himself, every once in a while I'd find him in the training room blowing off steam.

"You know, I think I really shouldn't have told you that."

He really was drunk then;

"It's alright-I won't tell. But just so you know-I've slept with guys before too."

He snorted;

"Anything with legs?"

I chuckled;

"Well there was this goat-"

And we were both laughing, It was good to have a laugh with someone every once in a while.

"You know your not half bad."

I shook my head;

"Hey, I've got to have some good traits!"

He chuckled and with a wave of his hand;

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Drunk Clint, chatty, sober Clint not chatty, At least he did have a personality behind the cold exterior of his…After Loki had been dealt with Clint had gone to being cold. It was quite a change-He'd been rather much the team player while we fought the aliens. The sudden switch really threw me off. Widow said it was normal for him to be cold, rather much what she did while on the job, but that was on job only for her…He was much harder to get to open up, something about him just screamed predator, Lone wolf, what have you.

"I thought he'd died a few years back, before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. It was just kind of disorienting to see him again."

I nodded, I bet it was. But then again what would I know?

"You two were pretty close?"

He nodded;

"Yeah, I'd like to think so. He was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent when I first joined. Fury himself came to see me. It was interesting you know? I wasn't doing anything at the time so I joined."

He chuckled at that;

"Man, one of Fury's people even second guessed him and he gave them a great response. Though I suppose Fury understood why I was-"

He second guessed himself and glanced at me;

"You don't want to know."

I frowned, he was talking about his past-what was there to make me not want to?

"I'm interested, you're a great story teller."

He got this weird half smirk on his face, but his eyes were two chips of ice.

"I was in prison when Fury went to fetch me. Some guy in a black suit came in and was talking to me…but I knew there were people on the other side of the two way glass. I mean why wouldn't there be?"

Another chuckle;

"I asked the guy if I could borrow his pen when I was already picking it up. I threw it at the glass and it stuck. He was impatient but the glass finally shattered, That startled him a bit…but Fury? Didn't even flinch, hell, the pen was right there in his face."

So Prison time, What had he done to deserve that?

"And Fury liked that?"

Clint nodded;

"Oh yeah. He liked it so much he let me become a part of S.H.I.E.L.D."

I snorted, Fury was an odd man that was for sure.

"Did you want to join?"

He thought about that for a moment;

"Was that or stay in jail, what would anyone chose?"

What would any normal person chose? What had he gone to jail for in the first place?

"I guess I would chose Shield too."

He nodded;

"I was-well I still am rather cocky, but back then it was even worse…I had so much to prove then."

He sighed and slammed his drink back. He got up and wobbled over to a bottle of whiskey, as he poured himself another drink he continued;

"I met Jasper, He was a fantastic Agent…strong, smart, funny, and great with people. Especially people like me, Hell he was fantastic. Knew how and went to talk me down."

He capped the drink and came back, sitting he gave me a sideways glance.

"You don't really seem the difficult sort."

He shook his head;

"I was difficult. Fury had troubles with me at first-I mean hell I went from jail and in six months he had me on pretty important missions. It was crazy, and Jasper getting closer to me, the missions getting harder-I went a little nuts."

The way his voice cut out on him I would say it really had been a hard part of his life;

"I'd always thought I'd die young, that I wouldn't have time for. For a broken heart."


	5. Chemical

**Chemical**

**Summary: **

Every thing about him was toxic...Even he thought so, but he'd never had the chance to just cool down, to become less volatile. Bruce thinks back on what started everything that had happened between him and Tony Stark one lonely winter night.

**Rating:**

**T**

**Warning: **

**Cussing**

* * *

The whole thing started when we were stuck out in the middle of no where, in a lodge that somehow Tony had-though why I was surprised he had a lodge beats me, he is after all one of the richest men in the world. I sighed as the snow decided it wanted to be vindictive and fall harder than it had for the half hour I'd been staring out the window;

"Bruce, you'll freeze over there."

I snorted;

"Since when did you care if I would or not?"

He was quite, which actually was a shock, when was Tony Stark ever quite?

"For awhile now...please just spend some time by the fire will you?"

Awhile? Seriously, and he just now thought to say something? I turned and walked over to the couches next to the roaring fireplace;

"Why did we come here again?"

He chuckled;

"Because you looked like you were going stir fry and Fury wanted me out of his way."

That's right. God, why did I agree to be stuck with Tony? While he was a good scientist he was also a terror and I didn't mean that as an insult. He was just a walking disaster, a lousy friend, but he hadn't had many as a child...he'd been isolated, just like we were now. We sat in quite for a bit, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace.

"How are Pepper and Happy?"

Tony frowned but then a rather quirky smile reached his lips;

"Great, they went on a date a few days ago."

They went out? Were they seeing each other? I thought Tony and Pepper were an item?

"You and-"

"Please I don't want to talk about it."

But the tone in his voice made it seem like he wouldn't put up much of a fight if I asked again;

"What happened?"

He looked down at his mug, I wasn't sure what was in there, probably more alcohol then hot chocolate.

"I broke things off with her, I was bad for her...I thought that I might really love her, but. I was fooling myself."

Fooling? Sure he was a womanizer, but he really did care about Pepper;

"What did she have to say about it?"

He looked up, his eyes were serious;

"That she understood."

I'd missed something here;

"What did you tell her to get that reaction?"

A nervous tick of his emerged, he didn't often bite his lip-just when it was too much and he was super nervous. Nearly unheard of for Tony to be this nervous about anything;

"That I did love her...just not the way I should."

What?

"Tony?"

He sighed;

"I care about her well-being but, but it's like how a boy gets a crush on a really cute girl-ah fuck. I did have a crush on her I suppose but, well she's like..."

He shook his head and I let him have a moment. Looking into the fire I spaced out, trying to work out what Tony was telling me, I barely heard him-he was whispering as if it was a great shame to him;

"I just can't love her."

He actually looked pretty upset by it, at least it explained why he'd been acting the way he had, out of control and reckless.

"Why not?"

He shook his head;

"I. Look it really doesn't matter..."

And he walked off, well okay. I picked up my book from the coffee table and lost myself in it. I don't know how long I sat there reading, but it must have been hours because my stomach told me to get up and get some food. Most of the lodge was dark, Tony might have gone to his work room-Sleep wasn't exactly something he did on a regular basis. I snorted at the thought, I didn't have a great sleep pattern either. The kitchen light was on, Tony was at the stove, stirring something that actually smelled fantastic, he half turned at the sound of the door swishing close.

"Hey."

I nodded and went to rummage through the fridge;

"I'm making some soup, if you want some."

He still looked a bit nervous;

"Look about earlier, I wasn't trying to push you."

He was surprised enough that his mouth hung open for half a second.

"No, it's okay. I just...I guess I wasn't ready to talk about it."

We stood there in awkward silence, he'd turned back to the stove and was stirring the soup;

"Since when could you cook?"

He chuckled;

"I've been practicing-and it kind of helps to follow the recipe too."

I couldn't believe him, Really? Follow the recipe? He pulled out two bowls and ladled what looked like vegetable soup into them before offering me one. Taking it I fetched spoons, It was all rather domestic that I couldn't help but to burst into laughter; Tony startled, jumped and spilled about half his soup onto himself;

"Ow! Fuck!"

And he rushed off, I hope he didn't hurt himself all that bad, I should check on him. After I cleaned the mess on the floor. I placed my bowl down and cleaned up before heading to Tony's room.

"Tony?"

He'd left the door of his room open, the bathroom door was wide open too.

"What the hell made you laugh so suddenly? Jesus, that fucking hurt!"

I couldn't help the amusement that welled up;

"Sorry. It's just it was rather domestic, I never expected a domestic with you."

He chuckled;

"Yeah, well I can be domestic."

I snorted;

"Your form of domestic is very different than almost everyone else on this planet."

Another chuckled made its way from the bathroom.

"No more soup for you."

I felt a smile forming on my face;

"Aww."

It was nice teasing Tony...Different from our teasing at the tower or the helicarrier. He mostly did the teasing there, and I often tried to ignore him there. He peeked out of the bathroom door, his chest was really red, oh jeeze.

"You really got yourself good huh?"

He looked down, then glared at me playfully;

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

Sure whatever you say Tony;

"It wasn't like I meant to startle you."

He threw his towel at me, I dodged with ease and laughed.

"Damn your fast."

I would say he was pouting but, well I'd never say that to his face. Pepper often said he was pouting, she was constantly teasing him about it-one of the reasons I wouldn't now, If Pepper left him and was perusing a relationship with Happy... I doubt Tony would like a reminder of that.

"You know, I don't think I've ever liked being teased."

I snorted;

"Only because you get out smarted."

His head tilted like a dog that had no idea what you were saying to it.

"I'm too smart to be out smarted."

Oh really?

"What about that time you stormed away from Steve?"

He frowned;

"That wasn't him out smarting me...I'm not a-a whatever that old school word meant."

I hadn't heard most of the conversation, and Natasha had filled me in, basically Steve insulted Tony without Tony having noticed at first.

"Bruce, am I really that bad of a person?"

Dare I tell him?

"You're a narcissistic, Irritating, indispensable fool."

He chuckled;

"Thanks. I think."


	6. The Range

The Range  
**Summary**:  
Clint is talking to some one Tony never thought he would, who could it be?  
**Rating**:  
T  
**Warning**:  
Cussing/sexual position

* * *

The last thing I expected to see was Loki talking to Clint; wasn't the god supposed to be in Asgard being punished for his crimes? Neither had noticed me just yet so I popped back around the corner I'd come around.

"You're banished here? Is he insane?"

Loki let out a harsh sigh;

"He wants me to right my wrongs here…I don't think I can if everyone mistrusts me."

Someone scuffed a shoe against the ground;

"Come with me- no listen, if we tell this to Tony he might be interested enough to let you stick around. That way you know when we might need some help, you could right your wrongs by fighting by our side."

That wasn't a half bad idea; I could study magic after all. Jarvis had only gotten a partial reading from Loki the last time I had seen him.

"Why would he even let me near his tower again? I did throw him out a window."

That he did, But honestly I could care less so long as he didn't try to do a repeat proformance. I came around the corner again;

"Well maybe you could make it up by being nice to me."

They both started, two pairs of wide eyes locked on to me.

"Tony! How the hell did you sneak up on us?"

I grinned at him. Well that was a good question sneaking up on a mage and a super secret assasin;

"Beats me, anyhow if you don't mind being a guniae pig I wouldn't mind having you hang around the tower."

Clint frowned at me;

"What are you thinking about Tony?"

I chose to walk abit closer, it wouldn't hurt to ask rather than just do for once;

"I want Jarvis to complete his scan of Loki; he never did get to finish it when I was talking to Loki before he threw me out a window."

Of course the others were ferious to find that Clint and I had hid the fact we knew where Loki had been, and even more so to find out that he had been in the tower the whole time. But it was my tower and if they didn't like it they could move out. They didn't like me defending Loki but they also knew he couldn't control me, than again since I had the reactor taken out he just might be able to now.

* * *

I really had wondered why they had been close even though Loki had controlled Clint. But to think that Clint had wanted control…well that was a bit of a surprise. Loki growled as he noticed me, Clint couldn't see over the arm of the couch they were on;

"Loki?"

I grinned at Loki who only scowled at me;

"Well that looks like blackmail to me."

Clint yelped at the sound of my voice, oh yeah that's right I caught you red handed!

Loki rose; I hadn't realized that he didn't have a shirt on. Clint sat up also shirtless. Well it was Clints floor after all, I guess he figured I'd text him before even thinking about coming up here. Each of the avengers had their own floor, Loki had been staying in the guest floor but if they wanted some time together I could just throw him here.

"If you dare!-"

"I don't."

They both froze with strange looks on their faces;

"Hey I'm not going to tell on you two-you look rather happy with one other why should I ruin that?"

Clint grinned but Loki was looking at me like I was an oddity, of course I was one but still it wasn't quite comfortable being stared at like that.

"What? I'm not going to ruin what little trust you got from the others. You know they won't trust you with Clint, they might even think your controlling him again somehow."

He nodded slowly but that look of mistrust- It had to be right? It was just odd. I never really got people all that much but I learned a thing or two about couples.

"Tony, what did you come up here for anyhow?"

I came for some reason…oh that's right;

"You know those arrows I was making? Well I finished them and I wanted to know if you wanted to test it in the range? I really don't want to find out I put too much of something and have it blow into one of us."

It would suck after all, it would make Clint feel bad, and Loki come after me for it. Not something I really wanted.


	7. Quiver

Quiver

**Summary**:

Barney Barton, Clint Barton's deceased older brother was deep down a good man, good enough to take a child off the street, and raise the child till he died. His child had a rough life and that only made them good enough for S.H.E.I.L.D, several years later Clint is Hawkeye and the child Gate Keeper, or to Tony Stark the genius known as Quiver.

**A/N**:

Will have a sequel

**Rating**:

T

**Warning**:

Mild Cussing

He couldn't believe the level of the fight, this hacker was good, no fuck that they were godlike, and it was making him sweat just a bit;

_till next time Mr. Stark XD_

_Quiver_

He blinked seriously? The battle was over as quickly as it had started, the hell was that about? Next time he would beat this Quiver and that would be that. No one could say they could out hack him! Or at least no one had been able to do what he did on his level. Maybe he shouldn't be so sure about being as good as he was with Quiver on his case for the last month and a half...He still hadn't been able to find where Quiver was let alone any details, and that bothered him to no end. He should have by now figured at least a country of origin with the way things had been going.

"Sir you have an incoming call from director Fury."

Jarvis, good old Jarvis. He really didn't want to take the call but Fury would kick his butt if he didn't;

"Alright patch it through."

The line seamlessly hooked up;

"Stark, we got word that your systems were being hacked?"

What the hell? How did they know that? He'd have to check for bugs, god he hated bugs.

"What gave you that impression?"

Fury sighed;

"Because we found your hacker."

They found?

"You know where Quiver is?"

"We do."

God dammed it, I had wanted to find Quiver.

"Where are they?"

Fury never hesitates until now that is, what did he know that he was keeping to himself?

"On the heilcarrier."

What? What did that mean, was Quiver a SHEILD Agent?

"We found out that one of my Agents was using the computer system to hack into yours...I suppose you'll want to meet them?"

"Hell yes, I've not had a challenge like that in forever!"

Fury sighed;

"I'll send the Agent over then."

and the line cut off. Great, thanks Fury! Couldn't you at least tell me their name, gender, super secret code name?

* * *

P.O.V Change (Tony's)

I puttered around for an hour before Jarvis alerted me that some one was messing around with the door. I rushed to the door and opened it. A young woman looked up at me, and wow, this was my hacker? She was pretty that was for sure, slim, tanned skin, long wavy light brown hair, bright silvery blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a rather nice blue blouse and gray slacks. The heels looked like death, they were also blue. She must love the color...

"Quiver?"

She smiled;

"The one and only, may I come in?"

I let her in, she looked around interestedly as I closed the door;

"Nice digs Mister Stark."

I grinned, I loved my place and took pride in how it looked.

"Though it doesn't really seemed lived in, you do seem to have a hectic life after all."

ah, she had to catch that. She was observant that was for sure, that certainly transferred to her hacking, and damn she had a nice butt.

"I do most of my tinkering downstairs."

She nodded;

"Fury sent me, but I really don't know what he was thinking, He kind of told me to get out of his-um, space?"

She was going to say hair, but Fury didn't have any so she couldn't have. I smirked at her;

"Well let me show you downstairs. I'm sure you'll love it down there."

I led her down and Jarvis opened the door without prompting, good she wouldn't know the password to get down here if I was away and she decided to break in. Shield had done it once already, so I would be surprised if they tried again.

"Oh wow."

She was like a lot of people, she saw the suits and was amazed, good at least she had some reactions a normal person would have;

"Are the others underground?"

I blinked, what? I turned to looked at her. She had moved on from my suits and was studying the rest of the room, she noticed my silence and turned to look at me;

"I'm sorry, I just kind of thought you might start building different one's for different situations."

And she was right on the money, I had build a bunch of them and they were under the floor in a secret room.

"It's alright, I did build more."

She grinned;

"I figured as much. I invent too, not on the same scale of course-but once I start..."

She couldn't stop. I knew that feeling all too well, it was what prompted me to build more Iron man suits.

"So Quiver-"

"Call me Evangeline or Even please."

I nodded;

"Tony."

She nodded;

"Anyway, what do you do in SHIELD?"

She shrugged;

"Hacking mostly, a little bit of other things too, but the Hacking is my main skill."

Should have figured that. She was damned good at it, why would anyone have her do anything else given how good she was. There were different classes of Hackers and she was certainly a goddess among them.

"I was just a kid when I learned to hack, been doing it ever since. I don't think I'm much good for anything else."

Oh I was sure she was good at more than hacking, she did say she invented after all and those are two separate skills. Jarvis decided it would be great to announce;

"Miss Potts is on her way down."

I turned to the door as Pepper rushed down the stairs and opened the door single handedly, oh great more paper work. Just what I wanted today. Not.

"Tony I need you to sign these."

I sighed and took the papers from her and went to my desk. Pepper noticed Quiver and frowned;

"Hi I'm Pepper Potts."

She held her hand out and Quiver smiled and shook her hand;

"Evangeline Barton."

I froze, whaaaat? Barton?

"Are you related to Clint?"

I blurted out, Quiver laughed;

"His brother adopted me, sort of. He's the reason I got off the streets and learned some skills that didn't involve computer use."

So that made Clint her unofficial uncle;

"Do you two talk?"

Pepper added her two cents;

"Nope, I doubt he even knows I exist."

Well than. If she hadn't bothered I really shouldn't stick my nose into it. I didn't want my nose chopped off because I couldn't.

"Oh, that's too bad."

Quiver gave Pepper an amused look;

"Not really, he won't be distracted if he doesn't know I'm his brothers adopted street urchin."

And that was a good point, she could potentially get him killed simply by the knowledge that she had known his brother.

"Hey, you wanna see the others?"

Eveangeline gave me a strange look;

"The other suits?"

I nodded even as Pepper gave us a confused look;

"Yeah the other suits."

She chuckled;

"Hell yeah-hurry up old man!"


	8. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Summary:**

Tony's at a wedding, but it's not his own.

**Rating**:

T

* * *

I was getting looks from the other guest, but than again my date looked years younger than I did I hadn't wanted to bring a real date to Peppers wedding after all, this was her day and I couldn't ruin it... I sighed maybe for the fourth time today.

"Tony?"

I looked at my 'Date', curly auburn hair-mismatched eyes one blazing blue and the other bright brown, silvery grey dress and heels. A match for my clothes for today, grey suit, black shoes. what have you- the normal attire of a wedding guest.

"Hm?"

She frowned at me;

"Are you upset?"

I blinked, was I?

"No, I'm happy for Pepper and Happy..."

And I was, it was just too bad that Pepper was the one that got away-we'd had such chemistry until I'd become an avenger and she had decided she didn't want to be the girlfriend of a superhero who was never around for her.

Then she and Happy had hit it off, a year later and now they were getting married. A year in which my world had turned upside down-a year in which I met Clair my non-date. She was actually an employee of mine, funny enough. We'd met almost half a year ago, Her grandmother had called me. She yelled and ranted at me honestly, scary old woman. She claimed that Clair was my daughter, my own blood and that I needed to take care of her. I'd had Clair come up to my office when I reached California. She seemed surprised by the request, and when I confronted her about her grandmothers words, well that had been a shock too. I let my mind wander to that conversation;

"Miss Barant."

She nodded and sat at one of the chairs before my desk;

"You wanted to talk to me Sir?"

Her eyes were tired, how many hours had she been up and running? Was she logging in her hours? Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, her work clothes though were neat enough for someone messing around with mechanical parts.

"Your Grandmother Lisa Barant called me yesterday about you."

She flinched, so it was a scam!

"She told you she wanted me to quit then...are you firing me?"

What? That was not what I was expecting at all;

"No, no- she claims that your my daughter."

Clair gave me a strange look before bursting into laughter;

"Oh my god...sorry give me a moment."

I waited for her to calm down;

"I'm sorry, my grandmother is a little strange in the head. I'll make sure she doesn't try to call you again. wait how'd she even get your number? I guess that doesn't matter, I'm am truly sorry. I won't let her do that again."

So she didn't claim to be my child, but just looking at her...she did look quite a bit like me.

"Would you mind doing a paternity test in any case."

I'd made my mind up, if this rather smart young woman was my daughter...

"Well, I suppose that's alright. You'll just see you aren't my pa."

And the rest was history, Clair Barant was my daughter, a rather kind one. She wasn't disturbed by me being Iron Man an Avenger, she didn't mind if I didn't talk to her for a few days. Her scientist mind trying to work out my suit, she was very interested in every thing I showed her-knew what I was talking about-something I hadn't realized, my company had hired her on at first as an intern-she'd been sixteen when she'd gotten the chance to work, she'd been done with college for a year, and they liked what she could do. She followed after me and the old man, a genius.

"Hey Tony, who's your date?"

I smiled at Bruce who'd become friends with Pepper since they had met.

"This is Clair Barant."

Bruce froze, I'd told him about my daughter during the whole process-but they had never met. Clair held out her hand for a shake, which Bruce allowed still slack jawed;

"Hello Mister Banner. it's a pleasure to meet you."

He blinked and finally closed his mouth;

"I've hear quite a bit about you Miss Barant."

She smiled softly;

"Ditto."

Natasha came and sat next to Bruce;

"Hello Miss Romanoff."

Complete with a cheesy grin which she ignored, she was however interested in Clair by the look on her face;

"Romanoff? wow..."

Clair muttered on the other side of me, Natasha looked faintly surprised;

"Who's she Stark? A bit young for your taste isn't she?"

Clair made a chocking sound behind me;

"Clair's my daughter Natasha."

She blinked at me;

"Your daughter? When did you have a kid?"

I laughed, wow-I guess it wasn't that odd to anyone that I might have a kid.

"I'm Twenty-five Miss Romanoff, just turned it in fact."

An October baby, we'd celebrated her birthday- unfortunately without her grandmother who'd died almost six months ago. Clair had been so stricken when the woman had died-Clair's mother had died when she was fifteen in a car accident. Drunk driver had smashed into her, she'd died immediately...Her grandmother had raised her since then, and her passing had really hurt Clair.

"Wow...so how did you find out she was yours Tony?"  
I told them the story about her grandmother, Natasha actually smiled and Bruce began chattering at Clair about radiation and what not.

Pepper looked beautiful as she walked down the aisle, her white gown glittering in the sunlight-the big smile on Happy's face...Pepper reached the front, vows exchanged-a kiss... It was really a great wedding, one of the first I'd ever attend-now with Clair in my life...I would get to walk her down the aisle, give her away. See grandchildren, maybe even see them marry. I smiled at Pepper and Happy as they took the first dance, one day...maybe I would be that happy.


	9. The Claim

The Claim

**Summary:**

In wedding bells we met Tony's daughter briefly, here's how it started!

**Rating:**

T

I yawned and opened my eyes, the clock told me it was already noon. Who the heck was calling me right now? I picked up the phone;

"Stark."

The phone made a sound like the other person had shifted;

"Antony Stark, I'm Lisa Barant."

The woman sounded old, and who called me Antony anyway?

"Hello Mrs. Barant, what can I do for you?"

My people skills were getting better all the time thanks to Pepper and Bruce.

"My daughter, Jes Barant-well she slept with you...My Grand-daughter is you daughter."

This wasn't the first time I'd been called like this, but usually by the woman I'd slept with.

"Sure whatever you say."

The woman huffed;

"Now you listen here, my daughter died several years ago, she left a diary-she claims that you were the last man she slept with before becoming pregnant with my grand-daughter!"

Wow, bitchy much?

"And she could have been lying, did you think about that?"

The growl was actually a bit scary;

"She didn't lie Mr. Stark! Clair looks rather much like you, and she's got a brain! Hell she even works at your company!"

Oh really? Hm, I'd have to check that out then. I wanted to know why she would risk her job like this.

"Where?"

The woman took a breath;

"California."

I'd certainly have a talk with this Clair Barant then.

"Good bye."

And I hung up before she could say anything;

"Jarvis block the number will you, and do I have any meetings today?"

"The number is blocked Sir, and you have a meeting at six today-plenty of time to get to California and have a meeting with Miss Barant. She's the head of the robotics department."

Well then, what the hell? She wouldn't be young enough to be my daughter;

"What else do you got on her?"

Jarvis took a moment as I got ready;

"At fourteen she entered San Jose university-by sixteen she obtained a mastery in Robotics- and a internship at Stark Industries. Now she's twenty four years old and head of Robotics, but you will often find her all over the building...doing a number of things- every thing from maintenance to Robotics."

She was young enough then to be my daughter, and by the sounds of it a genius. I finished dressing and grabbed a bite to eat before heading out. I wasn't often in my Californian office anymore, not since I'd started to stay in Avengers tower. Pepper visited every once in awhile though. Someone had cleaned the desk, and the office was as neat as ever... I'd asked the secretary to bring up miss Barant. she was calm and collected as she walked in, Slender-but strong looking, long dark brown hair in a sloppy ponytail, work clothes were neat for someone messing around with mechanical parts all day, and her eyes were tired, how many hours had she been up and running? Was she logging in her hours?

"Miss Barant."

She nodded and sat at one of the chairs before my desk;

"You wanted to talk to me Sir?"

I gave her a rather stern look, or at least I attempted it;

"Your Grandmother Lisa Barant called me yesterday about you."

She flinched, so it was a scam! Go figure, but why risk her job like this?

"She told you she wanted me to quit...are you firing me now?"

What? That was not why I'd asked her here right now;

"No, no- she claims that your my daughter."

Clair gave me a strange look before bursting into laughter;

"Oh my god...sorry give me a moment."

I waited for her to calm down, a little pleased that it amused her so, her laugh was actually rather pretty and bright;

"I'm sorry, my grandmother is a little strange in the head. I'll make sure she doesn't try to call you again. wait how'd she even get your number? I guess that doesn't matter, I'm am truly sorry. I won't let her do that again."

So she didn't claim to be my child, but just looking at her...she did look quite a bit like me.

"Would you mind doing a paternity test in any case."

I'd made my mind up, if this rather smart young woman was my daughter...

"Well, I suppose that's alright. You'll just see you aren't my pa."

Several days had passed since I'd met Miss Barant, and the test results were in...Jesus. How did you tell some one that you were their biological father? I sighed;

"Sir, Miss Barant is at the door."

"Let her in Jarvis."

She'd come all the way to New York on my jet, I couldn't get away long enough to go see her-but I hadn't wanted to do it over the phone. She stepped into my line of sight;

"Hello Miss Barant."

She smiled and pushed aside a random lock of hair out of her face...she was pretty, one eye brightest blue and the other the exact color of my own eyes. Why hadn't her mother told me? Why had it taken twenty five years later to know that I had such a beautiful and smart daughter?

"Well I got the results in, I couldn't get over to California but I thought you'd rather know up front rather than by phone."

She nodded and leaned on the bar.

"I would even though I'm not yours."

I looked at my drink, I'd poured it but couldn't drink it-I had to be sober for this.

"About that, here."

I wussed out and handed her the paper. She scanned it and froze-the paper slipping out of her fingers.

"Oh...Oh gods. You-oh god."

She turned away and walked away-only so far, she turned and came back...oh she was pacing, like I had when I first realized I was her father. She came back to the bar and picked up the paper;

"Grandma wasn't crazy to believe mom...I am. I'm so sorry-um, this won't change anything. I won't breath a word to anyone."

She thought I wanted to ignore her? Did I not want to?

"No, wait hold on-I...I would like to get to know you."

She turned big bright eyes on me, surprise written all over her face.

"You sure?"

"Positive."


End file.
